the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Maths Mafia
The Maths Mafia are a terrifying organization that use Learning to control people's minds. They are above and beyond the Illuminati and control all their doings, without them knowing. The Maths Mafia ensure that all children around the country are devoid of positive emotion by draining things such as joy, hope, and justice, from schools. The Members are truly terrifying, with its leader being the most terrifying of all. Not all the members are Maths teachers, they are called the Maths Mafia because all the members want to please the demon. Each and every member is sickening and terrifying in their own way, and they all have only one aim: the endless misery and torment of every human being that has ever lived! History of the Maths Mafia The Mafia rose to power during the 1700s and have been an established organisation for over 300 years. The Demon of the Abyss created the Mafia in order to brainwash children into doing her bidding, but this was only successful 4% of the time. As their algorithms were refined through pure Maths, the Mafia were able to increase the level of brainwashing to almost 7% before the dissolution of the organisation. As well as brainwashing children the Mafia set to work recruiting new members. Some were recruited as mindless pawns, with no knowledge of what was really going on, and some were recruited due to their nefarious activities in the hope that they would fully join the evil organisation. Soon enough the Mafia had hundreds of members, and a large number of henchman from the various powerful leaders. Not only that, but the Demon herself assembled a hoarde of Demons through which she waged war on happiness. Using powerful technology and virtually infinite funding, the Mafia were able to set up a perfect system 'education', based around the crash site of the last of the Money Spiders. The facility was constructed and many of the Mafia members were recruited as teachers. Many different traps were used to drain the energy from individuals in one way or the other, and the members were constantly experimenting on ways to increase the level of brainwashing further. The Mafia had to put their dangerous dealings on hold, however, as their activities were discovered by the League. There was scandal - a fair few prominent figures in the League were in the Mafia, and the lack of a conventional Mafia 'army' meant that the Great War could not be fought by conventional means - the League had to assemble a team of brave warriors to strike the Mafia at strategic locations rather than dare assault the Demon directly. In the meantime, however, the Mafia was having other problems - in-fighting and rebellion led to Civil War, and the Mafia was almost completely destroyed by its own former members - Emewafwawa being the primary traitor. Following this, the Demon and her remaining loyalists retreated to the Distortion World, her own domain, in which she had assembled an army to vanquish the League. However, a joint League-Emewafwawa alliance struck at back at the Demon and invaded her dimension, smashing her forces and eradicating the Mafia for good. Despite this, rumours of a Maths Mafia Remnant still circulate, as there were many members who remained unaccounted for after the battle, and could well have fled or gone into hiding. Nevertheless, no such organisation has ever surfaced. Leaders *The Demon of The Abyss (Leader) *Emewafwawa *Revenant *DJ Thursbinator *Poundington Minor Members *Mr. Risk *Le Bougne *Porkie *SandyMan *Kane *Fart Reel *Mini-Mole *Chosen Juan *Burgers *Paedodillhams *Captain Scotland *Sergeant Boring * Tin Kan *Lambinator *Looakahhm *Captain Disproportionate Former Members *Sammy Sammy Mithe *Frosty * Brother Singer These members had betrayed the Mafia and were ruthlessly hunted down. However, none of these particular defectors were ever caught or killed by the Mafia. Not listed here are members who survived the Fall of the Maths Mafia but did not continue the ways of the Mafia. Category:Organizations Category:Just Plain Weird